Tres números
by Sky n' Ice Queen Beilshmildt
Summary: [Este fic participa de la Actividad #1. Ingenieros del Bromance Hamada] - Describiendo mi vida había tres números especiales para mi, porque eran 3 las cosas que amaba en cada respiro: mi sueño, mi hermano y ella. Tres números dividiendo mi vida...


**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes usados aquí mismo son propiedad de Disney y Marvel cómics :3 los menciono aquí sin fines de lucro, es que es irresistible no escribir sobre ellos._

.

* * *

 **τяэѕ иυмәгσş**

.

 **F** **г** **α** **se** **иø** **. 9**

.

 **Para** el _Foro_ : Ciudad **de** _**San**_ _Fransokio_

 **.**

* * *

Hay algunas verdades sorprendentes en este mundo, algunas tienen una explicación razonable y otras no tanto... cosas insignificantes para unos tienen enorme valor para otros, emociones parecen tener más valor que un billete de alta numeración pero claro eso es algo que con el transcurso de los años vas aprendiendo.

Mi nombre es Tadashi Hamada, mi existencia puedo dividirla en tres pequeños trozos que para algunos sonaría estúpido y cursi:

 _Número uno: los primeros años de mi vida._

Es algo bastante simple, fácil y sin duda importante para mi ya que durante aquellos primeros años descubrí lo que quería ser cuando fuera mayor, un ingeniero mecatrónico que creara inventos para salvar a las personas... es algo gracioso de contar pues solo tenía cuatro años cuando lo supe, en una visita al médico.

En realidad fue en el hospital general de San Fransokyo, mis padres tenían la esperanza de que nuevamente mamá estuviera embarazada pero como no entendía del todo como era aquello pues me coloqué a jugar en la sala de espera y terminé por encontrar el elevador, presionar los botones brillantes y descubrir que cada vez que se abrían las puertas algo nuevo aparecía fue... muy divertido hasta que me llamaron la atención y salí corriendo en el piso MEME (yo también me reí de ese nombre) o lo que es lo mismo: Medicina Electro-Mecánica Especializada.

Fue como las mañanas de navidad.

Cada nueva placa en la puerta era algo nuevo que descubrir, un montón de máquinas y ver a los doctores o ingenieros controlándolas para ofrecer un diagnóstico oportuno, mi favorita fue la habitación con cámaras hiperespectrales, un cuarto blanco enorme con una cámara seis veces mi tamaño (de ese entonces) donde el paciente era revisado y en base a su diagnóstico general sin necesidad de agujas, daban el diagnóstico y ofrecían el tratamiento correcto... al menos esa era la idea, aun era un prototipo. Sin duda aquella era la vocación para mi.

Sobre como me encontraron mis padres bueno es curioso porque fue un tanto... vergonzoso, después de todo solo me encontraron una vez que avisaron a seguridad y vine a terminar siendo encontrado con la cara pegada al vidrio de aquella habitación con cámara hiperespectral, quizás esa fue la parte culminante de esta zona de esta parte de mi vida, pues él descubrir como mi sueño puede formarse por algo tan pequeño como eso.

Aunque si hubo una noticia mejor después de enterarme de que era lo que quería hacer en un futuro, eso es cuando me enteré de que sería hermano mayor dos años después ¿Que más se puede pedir?

 _Número dos: somos tu y yo._

Suena algo cursi lo se, no era mi intención pero no hay otra forma de lograr decir algo como esto, pues si bien esta fase de mi vida se inició cuando Hiro nació fue hasta tres años después que llegó a la cúspide solo para ir en picada hacia el fondo ¿La razón? Ah eso voy.

Cuando nació Hiro, mamá y papá junto conmigo, nos sentimos bastante felices, en serio, nuestros días fueron de los mejores viendo cada uno de los pasos de mi pequeño hermanito, que solo con tres meses comenzó a hablar, los doctores lo clasificaron como todo un pequeño y futuro genio, al año ya corría tras de mi, era divertido sobre todo cuando quería sentirse más grande de lo que era y la primera pijama de super héroe que usó (Iron Man, para variar), diciendo a cada instante:

—¡Aun día volare justo como él! Con propulsores y todo —decía ¿Se pueden imaginar a Hiro de solo dos años murmurando eso mientras salta con los brazos a sus costados? Yo si, terminó con varios golpazos cada vez que lo hacia.

Mamá decía que estaba destinado para la grandeza y que tal vez sería un héroe que salvaría a muchas personas ¿Saben que? Yo le creí, aun ahora creo en esas palabras... y, poco después del tercer cumpleaños de Hiro, después de mi primera feria de ciencias en la que gané... tuvieron aquel accidente en el que perdieron la vida instantáneamente, al parecer las bolsas de aire no funcionaron y ellos dieron contra el parabrisas a pesar de llevar cinturón de seguridad, desde entonces nunca me gustaron los automóviles y para transportarme decidí que una bicicleta (una moto cuando creciera) era para mi... oh el metro.

A pesar de ser tan pequeño, Hiro comprendió que nunca más veríamos a nuestros padres, desde entonces vivimos con la tía Cassandra (Cass para los amigos y para que se sienta joven, según ella) en la casa en la que también tenía su propio café... sin embargo pasaban los días y Hiro no volvió a sonreír ¿Sus pijamas y sueños de super héroes? Los dejo en una vieja y arrumbada caja de cartón en el ático de nuestro nuevo hogar, junto con su alegría.

No sabía que hacer porque yo mismo estaba lidiando con mi propia tristeza y solo era un niño de nueve años preocupado por su hermanito menor. Fue cuando nos dejaron un nuevo proyecto escolar, un cohete a escala... una parte de mi se alegró a pesar de no tener a nuestros padres así que comencé con mi propio proyecto; dormir en la cochera en medio de investigaciones para mejorar la propulsión de mi cohete espacial era habitual, tal vez huía de la realidad huyendo de la tristeza de mi hermanito pero... todo cambió cuando subí a la alcoba que compartía con un Hiro de cuatro años, llevando mi cohete en la mano.

No sabría lo que el impacto de la ciencia causaría en el más pequeño, pero sin duda el verlo tan feliz y sonreír, reír y gritar entusiasmado como cualquier niño de su edad, el que me acompañara con esa enorme sonrisa era... mi ancla para ser fuerte, para ser su guardián. En estos instantes puedo decir que el punto culminante de mi infancia era hacer reír a mi hermano, tan fuerte, que la comida salía por su nariz, aunque tía Cass solía regañarme por hacerlo y también reprenderme por jugar con todas mis cosas «científicas» en la mesa.

Hiro siempre fue un genio y tal vez por eso nunca encajó del todo en las escuelas con el resto de los chicos, no mostraba interés en compartir amistad con sus compañeros o si quiera ir a la escuela, pero lo que le encantaba era el aprender nuevas cosas, cuando quise darme cuenta se había graduado de la preparatoria a los trece... pequeño geniecillo. Tal vez ahora pueda contarles la tercera parte de mi vida.

 _Número tres: Ir veloz no es malo._

Había un punto del que siempre le huía a Hiro, pues cuando cumplió los diez (mendigo enano precoz) comenzó a notar gracias a su cerebro... que las chicas son bastante lindas ¡No me malentiendan! El problema es que nunca he sido bueno para hablar con ellas, la única vez que invité a una chica al baile fue a la graduación de octavo grado y... bueno, me coloqué tan nervioso que terminé mordiendo mi lengua y chocando contra un bote de basura y entrando dentro de él ¡No fue gracioso! Aunque tiene más de un millón de visitas en Youtube pero eso no prueba nada... aun buscando como quitar de la red y es que ¿Quien rayos necesitaba estar grabando aquello en horas de clase?

En serio que no soy bueno para con las chicas... al menos hasta que la conocí ¿Quien diría que conocería a quien cambiaría mi mundo... siendo arrollado en mi bicicleta? Si, lo se, hasta para mi sonó extraño, pero así es como sucedió en mi primer día de clases. Debido a que no nos sobraba precisamente el dinero, estuve ahorrando desde pequeño mis mesadas, dirán que no es mucho pero vaya que con los años se hace bastante y justo en esos instantes solo faltaban dos mil dólares para poder comprarme una motocicleta nueva, por lo tanto ir a la HSSF oh «High School San Fransokyo» una de las preparatorias de la ciudad, era yendo en transporte público o en mi bicicleta... sigo sin arrepentirme de haber elegido la segunda.

En la entrada de la escuela justo cuando iba llegando de lo mas emocionado, un coche me chocó y terminé en el pavimento... varios se rieron y otros se preocuparon pero no hubo muchos que se acercaran a ayudar... por cierto, mi vehículo terminó completamente arruinado; estaba colocándome de pie, algo mareado cuando escuché como salían de auto y desde el asiento del conductor una chica pequeña de cabello negro sujeto en una coleta de caballo que dejaba ver algunos mechones morados entre ellos, luego una burbuja rosada salir de sus labios y un «ploop» que la desapareció, goma de mascar.

—Oye... ¿Estas bien? —escuché y otra bomba de la goma de mascar.

—Si... —contesté con dificultad y me observó un momento.

—Bien... entonces muévete o me ganarán el lugar —me corrió, la observé indignado y solté la expresión más tonta que pude.

—¿Qué?

—Que te muevas, dije.

—No, espera ¿Solo eso? TU me atropellaste, al menos discúlpate conmigo.

—... bien, lo siento ¿Ahora te moverás? En serio que es difícil encontrar un lugar en esta preparatoria.

—¡Arruinaste mi bicicleta!

—... la repararé.

—Oh claro que... ¿Qué?

—Muévete, la repararé yo misma así que déjame estacionar. Búscame después de clases, Leiko Tomago.

—Tadashi Hamada...

Nunca imaginé que ese fuera el punto culminante de era etapa de mi vida, comenzar a hablarle a Leiko, Aiko Lemone, Fred Zillia y Warner Ginger se convirtieron en mis mejores amigos, todos con una apasionante amor por la ciencia y el conocimiento... bueno, Fred no tanto, el nos apoyaba con todo e inclusive nos ahorró el llamarnos por nuestros nombres, a su manera él es bastante ingenioso, a todos nos dio apodos ingeniosos.

Para Aiko: Honey Lemon.

Para Warner: Wasabi no Ginger, para acortar Wasabi.

Para Leika: Go-Go Tomago.

Para mi: Tamagochi oh Dashi.

Sinceramente Dashi me gusta más, pero el punto aquí fue que hice muy buenos amigos sin embargo a pesar de todo, Go-Go seguía siendo diferente de los demás pues para mi era más que mi preciada amiga pues me fui enamorando de ella de a poco, el tiempo en el taller que pasábamos juntos tanto mejorando la bicicleta como en otras cosas, las tardes de película después de clase, las veces en la cafetería que le contaba todo lo que hacía en casa con Hiro.

Quizás fue el único secreto que le guarde a mi hermano, que estaba enamorado, pero en verdad siento como si él siempre lo hubiera sabido ya que somos hermanos después de todo y así como yo sabía cuando se estresaba, preocupaba por cosas pequeñas, las noches que se escapaba para ir a las peleas de robots en las calles (donde apostaba, claro, solo así un niño puede comprarse todo ese material para crear el solo)... estoy realmente seguro que el notó mis suspiros perdidos y toda mi estupidez que había en el aire por este sentimiento llamado amor.

Los tres puntos de mi vida se resumían en amor: el amor por la mecatrónica, el amor por mi hermano menor y el amor por Go-Go. Cuando entré a la universidad me dediqué más que nada al primero y al segundo, sin embargo gracias al apoyo de mis amigos y a los golpes en el brazo de parte de Go-Go cada vez que perdía el norte, es que pude concluir uno de mis mas grandes proyectos: Baymax, quien secretamente me llamaba padre y a Go-Go madre... fue gracioso pero le terminé por pedir que frente a otros no nos llamará así, era vergonzoso... aunque debo agradecerle que, por su causa me atreví a besarla.

Y a pesar de lo que digan, fue maravilloso.

No me importó que Hiro bromeara con ello en cada oportunidad (antes de sus peleas por la noche) ni que ella me terminará pateando por hacerlo... porque al día siguiente se despidió de mi con un beso que ella misma me dio, claro, después recibí ese mensaje amenazante: «Somos novios ¿Ok? Pero... no soy empalagosa y si lo intentas cambiar te tiro de tu laboratorio y envió a Baymax a salvarte solo para golpearte aun más».

Mis cúspides en las etapas de mi vida son, tal vez, la razón por la que estoy ligeramente arrepentido... pues aunque Baymax no tenga emociones se que sin duda se preguntara donde estoy, Go-Go puede ser una chica autosuficiente, de apariencia ruda y con cara de desinterés total pero se que extraña nuestros momentos, lo se porque la he visto llorar sola en su alcoba.

Y Hiro... ¿No es doloroso perder a tu familia? Se que tiene a tía Cass pero ya había perdido a nuestros padres, éramos el y yo contra el mundo (por usar una expresión), eran sueños que queríamos apoyar el uno por el otro... pero lo dejé solo y quizás solo siendo un niño... es demasiado sufrimiento para tan corta vida.

Pero estoy en paz, porque mis tres amores se apoyan uno por el otro y mis fieles amigos están para ellos, ahora puedo decir que, mi vida fue feliz... pero tu lector, tú eres el que tiene la última palabra, porque ya no estoy con vida pero no implica que me haya ido de su lado, pues siempre estaré con ellos, esos tres números tienen un significado gratificante en mi existencia: uno, dos y tres son... mis números favoritos ¿Lo curioso? Juntos suman seis, esos seis grandes héroes a los que nunca dejaré de cuidar.

* * *

 **.**

 **A que terminé por corroborar que a señorita "mi musa interna" no legista que duerma, terminé esto a las 6:40 porque me quede dormida en plena tarde... ya que la imspiracion me llego a las 3am... aquí la segunda frase que tomé que es: El punto culminante de mi infancia era hacer reír a mi hermano, tan fuerte, que la comida salía por su nariz es de Garrison Keillor. Esto resultó =3**

 **Curiosidad 1: los nombres de las personajes fem de BH6 originales son: Leiko Tanaka, Aiko Miyazaki, en orden Go-Go y Honey Lemon. De Fred solo aparece su nombre así que use su alias combinado «Fredzilla» dhu... y a Wasabi si le puse nombre porque es de los pocos personajes de Marvel que no tiene nombre (que no aparece más que su alias). Confirmado que soy una freak ¿Verdad?**

 **Curiosidad 2: Puse a Iron Man como el héroe favorito de Hiro por ser un genio como él pero Pfff seguro algunas eso ya lo saben XD.**

 **Curiosidsd 3: Cuando Tadashi lleva el corte y Hiro vuelve a sonreír bueno, es una imagen sacada de la película que la adapté a mi fic (?).**

 **Curiosidad 4: ¿Se nota que me gusta la pareja de TomaDashi? XD**

 **Curiosaidad 5: No me pude resistir a colocar el piso MEME con cámaras hiperespectrales.**

 **.**

* * *

 _×º°"˜`"°º×_

…

…

 _¿Reviews? Escuché por ahí que Baymax regala paletas a quien comenta_ (?)

…

…

 _×º°"˜`"°º×_

 _._

 **S** k **y n' I** c **e** _Queen_ **B** eilshmild **t.** _Lovely charm._

 **.**

.


End file.
